


what happen when you change one little thing in your evil plan

by Cyberkat93



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creepy Harrison Wells | Eobard Thawne, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberkat93/pseuds/Cyberkat93
Summary: let's just call it earth 63 if it's not already taken?





	what happen when you change one little thing in your evil plan

Everyone think that the story of the flash and captain cold partnership started after Cold finds out the Flash secret id. What nobody knows is it started way before then. Even before the explosion of the accelerator that created the Flash. For you see long before that a prison riot happen in Iron Heights, in wish two omega Allen were save by the same handsome alpha that would change their life forever. 

 

The worst night of his life for Barry Allen would always remind the same.   
In the death of the night, he woke up to get a drink of water and in going back to his room the little eleven years old saw the impossible happen. A man dress in full yellow armor stab his mother, the little omega gave a loud cry that woke up his father and would haunt his nightmare for years to come. By the time his father came to the living room the man had already disappear without a trace in a storm of lightning. What father and son didn’t know was that the little boy cry had woken up someone else, someone that didn’t see anyone living the house and with all the doors look and window close the only available conclusion would lead the little boy to lose his father the same day he saw his mother get murder.  
The following day, Bartholomew Henry Allen was officially adopt by Joseph West, the very same detective that got his father in prison for life because nothing was worst than an omega killing his alpha before their pup.   
Living with the West after everything that happen was probably one of the worst things anyone could have done. At first, Barry would stay in the room Jo gave him days on end, nobody could make him leave and the little omega would cry days and nights for his parents. Iris was the only one that could make him eat, Barry was so scared of Jo now that the detective couldn’t come near the door without making Barry have a panic attack. Jo and the rest of the station were so sure it was because Barry didn’t trust adult anymore that they never thought it was because he thought that Jo was coming to steal his mom necklace, the last thing Barry had from his parents. You see, the night Jo arrest his father, he promise Barry he wouldn’t let him go anywhere near his home or his dad again, that he would do anything in his power so that Henry Allen would never be able to see him again....So yeah Barry was scare of Jo to death. The alpha was clearly working with the man in yellow to steal Barry so he would have one of the rare omega male for his daughter to show off later in life when she would inherit her father evil empire like what Barry saw on one of his favorite show a few years ago. If only his mama had listen to him when he told her it could happen to him but she would always said that even if Barry was the most precious person on earth nobody could take him away from her. He couldn’t blame her tough because before all of this Barry was pretty sure Jo was the second best alpha in his life after his mama, he like Iris as a sister he never had and Jo would always protect them both when his mama and papa wasn’t around. Guess he was wrong, Jo was like all those evil alpha his mama and papa always warn him about.  
After a few months of isolating himself in his room after school or after seeing the psych Jo make him go to, Barry decide that enough was enough. He would go see his father no matter what. Of course even if he’s scared of Jo, Barry would still ask him to go see his father at least once each day but Jo would always look at Barry sadly and told him he didn’t need to. (Of course he didn’t know it was because Jo tough Henry had abuse Barry so much that he tough his father would get mad if he didn’t go see him). Barry knew Jo would be at work till late that day because of a detective turn bad or something and Iris was going out with some of her friends behind his back so Barry was alone tonight, sneaking out of the house with enough money to go to Iron Heights was surprisingly easy, getting to Iron Height by bus was even more so, of course it did help that Barry toke his scent nullifying pill so he smell like an ordinary beta and he did make sure to dress with a few clothes too big for him and to wear a cap, he wasn’t an idiot he knew how dangerous it was for an omega to go out alone no matter his age, people will always want rare and precious thing and male omega were both. Of course he didn’t know what was so special about that but everyone said they want to have one for whatever reason so precaution were in order. The real challenge was getting in Iron Heights. Barry was only an eleven little boy so how the heck was he supposes to get inside a high security prison. Luckily for him, he saw a truck enter the gate and was able to pass them with it. He doesn’t really know how he got there but next thing he knows he’s inside a room full of open cell. Some of the inmate look his way but most doesn’t give him a second glance (they think they are getting crazy seeing a little boy just standing there.) then he smell it, his father’s scent his just above him. Barry run following the smell he knows so well and come face to face with his father. His daddy is so amazing that even in prison he doesn’t stop helping people. Henry Allen is sitting in a bed his back to him wrapping and cleaning the injury of the most beautiful person Barry has ever seen. Icy blue eyes met his and Barry stop breathing for a second there. Then he sees them blink and getting more and more confuse and then he open his mouth.  
-Doc, I think I got hit on the head to hard.  
Barry see his dad tense and start fusing over the alpha like he always did to Barry when he would get hurt. He is so full of joy in that instance that he starts laughing, getting the attention of several people at the same time stunning everyone close enough to have heard him.  
-Barry!!!!  
His father is the first one to move getting Barry in a crunching hug and smelling him like he couldn’t believe his son could be there for real. Unfortunately, that’s when the guard wake from there stupor and try to separate them. Try being the key words since all the inmate know even after a mare few months that Henry Allen could never have hurt anyone and no one wants the best doctor to have set foot in iron heights unhappy. The first to punch the guard that tried to separate them is the alpha his father was taking care of, and then the biggest riot ever brakes out around the pair that couldn’t care less. For the first time in months, Barry gets to feel safe. Once the inmate are subdue and the riot is taken care of, Barry find himself before the director of the prison in a big office not unlike the one his principal get at school. The little boy knows he’s in big trouble but he simply can’t stop smiling. HE SAW HIS FATHER!!!!! The director, Mr. Dread is written on the little plate on his desk; look at Barry like he doesn’t comprehend how he can be here.  
-Tell me boy, how did you get pass not only the front gate but every security systems to get to the cell room?  
Barry look at him smiling so big the director wander if he should call Arkham or if it’s too late to just kick the young boy out and prey he never see him again.  
-I fellow my daddy’s smell!  
With just this sentence Mr. Dread knew he was doom. That kid will never stop coming here as long as his father is here. (Mr. Dread makes a mental note to see WHY the kid father was arrested, if he’s a serial killer kid it would explain the creepy smile and he could get the kid sent far away so he could maybe fellow a therapy so he didn’t end up like his daddy.)  
-How about next time you want to see your daddy, you come on visiting time like everyone that want to visit family member here? (No next time would be better but as director of IH he know not to dream big)  
Barry makes the saddest face the director has ever seen and he almost feel bad for his last few thought of the kid , almost, he’s pretty sure he’s gonna have nightmare of crazy smiling kid on a killing frenzy for a long time to come.  
-Jo doesn’t want me to come see daddy. He never wants me to see my daddy again. But but but DADDY NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG.  
Barry start sobbing and the director actually feel like dirt for ever thinking that poor little kid could ever become a serial killer, he was just a little kid desperate to see his father.   
-Shhh Shhhh now now kid no more crying, remember you saw your dad today! You even got to stay in his arms for a few hours.  
That last bit was maybe said between gritted teeth but who could blame him, that kid and his father cause the biggest riot in his time as the director of THE iron heights one of the best secure prison in America. So yeah, kid he may be but Dread had to put his foot down, he couldn’t let the kid sneak back in his prison to see his daddy again. Barry was still sniffing but he did look like he would listen to what he had to say.  
-Look you can’t break in prison like that ever again. NO NO no no no don’t start crying again! Wait! Look how about you come at visiting hour and we don’t speak to Jo about it? We could even let you see him in a room where you could see each other face to face.  
-Really!?!  
Barry was so happy he was almost vibrating in his seat. But wait if he saw only his father then he won’t be able to see the other inmates that help him stay with his dad longer, HE WON’T SEE THE ALPHA WITH THE ICY EYES AGAIN!!!!  
Dread was so proud of his idea that he didn’t see the panic or the tough full look pass in Barry’s face he did saw his face set in a determinate frown and crossing his little arms.  
-No, I want to visit my dad in the cell room just like today but no more guard trying to separate us again or I will sneak in again and again until you let me see my daddy and his friends.  
The director could feel the vein jump on his forehead, how dare that little brat think he can threaten him in his own office like that! What was he thinking proposing to a kid to see his fucking dirty old man alone just because the kid got lucky!  
-Listen here you little brat, you won’t be able to get in here a second time around. I hope you were happy to see your fucking old man because it was the last time you saw any of him as long as he is in these wall! Now OUT!  
It was the first time Barry ever saw an alpha mad at him. It just didn’t happen, even Tony for all he was an asshole never yell at him like that. Tears started to appear in his eyes but before they could fall Barry felt a rage build up inside him.  
-Don’t worry mister YOU won’t see me here again.  
Barry got up and left with a new determination in him. He will see his father a lot more now that he knew he COULD get in.  
For Mr. Dread, it was his first time being afraid of a mere child. He would later learn that you do not anger one Bartholomew Henry Allen.

**Author's Note:**

> So? I don't know if I should continue it our not it's my first time writing anything in a long while (also pardon my english j'écrirais peut-être mieux en français mais j'aime l'anglais ;p )


End file.
